The America Revolution
by Everheart14
Summary: It's AmericaXEngland fighting in the American Revolution. England has a flash back, and falls under America's anger.


America's Home-front July 4, 1776

America and England are fighting in the American Revolution. America is revolting against England because he is tired of his demands and wants to be his own country, with out anyone ruling over him.

The dark rainy clouds made the battle a dark and wet. Rain pored out of the clouds like and endless water fall soaking everything in its way. The English and American soldiers fought around Alfred and Arthur.

"Your such a lier! I hate you!" Arthur cried swinging his sword at Alfred.

"Your the on to talk!" Alfred yelled back blocking Arthur's strike. England and America move and slash at each other.

England was so angry with America because he was revolting, and he was going to teach him a lesson. He was the superior country and America was not going to revolt and succeed. If it was the last thing that England did.

"I raised you! You will not revolt against me!" England yelled slashing the sword to America.

"Watch me! You don't control anymore!" Alfred said blocking Arthur's swing and striking back, but also getting blocked. As their fight continues England begins to think back to when America was a small country, America's childhood.

_ "England!" Child America called out running to England at full speed to the dock. England turns to the that the child had been crying. Slowly walking off of the ramp that lead to the ship,made his way to the child. Stopping in front of America, he knelled before him._

_ "Don't leave England. Please." Young Alfred sniffled. "I don't want to be alone. Stay with me." England took the small child into his arms._

_ "I have to go." England said softly into America's ear. America cling'ed himself to the older country sniffling more. "I'll be back."_

_ "promise me. Promise me you will be back." Alfred whined. _

_ England chuckled softly pulling away from him holding his hands, looking into his eyes. "I promise."_

Arthur was over powered by one of Alfred's strike and fell to his knees, as his sword flew out of his hand. Alfred placed the tip of his sword under Arthur's chin. Arthur looked up in to Alfred's eyes. America wasn't little anymore. It was now time to let him go and allow him to fully develop into country of his own.

England jerked his head away, leaving America's angry gaze, his own gaze blurry from tears filling his eyes. Alfred moves his arms by his side watching Arthur. Thunder rolled across the sky as the rain lighted up. American and English soldiers continued with there battle ignorant to America and England's situation.

"You were so small." England whispered gripping into the ground taking a hand full in each hand. Alfred continued to stand there in amazement. "I-I'm so sorry."

American troops began to advance on the British troops, pushing them back.

"Alfred." Arthur whispered. "Forgive me, please." England moved his gaze up to America. "Please, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

England's troops retreated all the way, running to the shore line. American troops charged after them shouting the victory cry. The light rain stopped leaving the clouds a light and grey.

Alfred dropped to his knee's pulling Arthur into his arms. Arthur's eyes widened as tear's still flowed. When Arthur come to realize what was happening he tightly wrapped his arms around Alfred holding him. Thinking back he realized that this was the first hug they shared scene he left him that day, promising that he would come back. Arthur berried his face into Alfred's neck.

"I'm sorry, Alfred" Arthur repeated again. Alfred moved, placing his hand on Arthur's jaw line pushing his lips to Arthur's lips.

They both kissed each other with complete passion. A soft moan came from England as he wrapped his arms around America's neck. Alfred slowly pulled away from the kiss looking into his eyes.

"Forgiven." Alfred whispered. Arthur stared into Alfred's eyes.

"I love you." England whispered his lips searching America's

"As I love you." America whispered back finding England's lips again.


End file.
